


gaybors haha like gay neighbors but its a horrible pun

by sylphrenas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, neighbors but they dont know yet, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: while going on a walk one day during quarantine, remus lupin encounters a mysterious and ~very~ attractive man... their relationship blossoms because of course it does and it's all very adorable. also they don't know that they are neighbors because they're idiots.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	gaybors haha like gay neighbors but its a horrible pun

“What are you listening to?” Remus started upon hearing the voice from behind him. He scrambled to pause the music on his phone (almost dropping it in the process), turned quickly and nearly tripped over his own feet. Not because of clumsiness as much as the fact that he was now face to face with the most attractive man he’d seen in his entire life. Of course, his face took this opportunity to transform into a tomato. Wonderful.

He attempted to force the blush from his face, but when that failed spectacularly, he sighed too loudly, winced, and replied, “Oh, just some random ‘happy hits’ playlist I found on spotify.” The stranger’s unrealistically perfect mouth quirked up into an unrealistically perfect half smirk-smile and Remus thought he might just keel over and die. Happily, of course, as long as this mystery man was at his funeral.

“If you’re listening to a happy songs playlist, why does your face look like the world is ending?”

A laugh escaped his throat before he cut it off with a shake of his head, muttering, “If the world was ending, I’d look a hell of a lot happier than I do right now.” After a few moments of silence, Remus chanced a peek at the stranger’s face, which had its perfectly shaped eyebrows raised slightly.

“Huh,” the stranger said, less of a question and more of a surprised acknowledgement. Too late, Remus realized that he had spoken out loud, and worse, loud enough to be heard by this extremely hot individual who no doubt now hated his guts and was going to run away to Greenland where Remus would never see him or his beautiful anything ever again. The flush that had been receding now returned full force, bright red and utterly humiliating to top everything else off.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

Remus fell over.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! sorry the first chapter is really short, i'll try to make the next ones longer... this is my first fic & i posted this on a whim. i dont really have a whole story mapped out yet so updates will be very sporadic.


End file.
